Blue Pikmin - Saw
Blue Pikmin: Saw ( also known as Blue Pikmin in a Saw Trap) is a Plush video made by Kirby3431255 (Kirby Bulborb). The story features a Blue Pikmin who wakes up in a Saw trap, who is then told by Jigsaw if he "wants to play a game". The Blue Pikmin is usaly seen arguing with Jigsaw about what type of games are played, and it is a short funny film. Plot A Blue Pikmin wakes up in a weird locati on, and finds out he is in a Saw trap. He asks what the heck is going on, and is kind of creeped out by it. The Blue Pikmin then finds out that he is not alone, a strange Pikmin called Dr. Pikgeorge is in the room with him, also in a Saw trap. The two were talking about where the heck they were and if it was just an April Fools joke. A voice then says "Hello children", The Blue Pikmin and Dr. Pickgeorge quickly look to see what just spoke. They found out it was Jigsaw. This leads to a chat. Blue Pikmin: Who the heck are you? Dr. Pickgeorge: Yeah who are you? Jigsaw: I am Jigsaw. Anyway, I want to play a game. Blue Pikmin: What's the game Jigsaw? Jigsaw: What's your name? Blue Pikmin: My name is Very Damn Confused; what's your name? Jigsaw: It's JIGSAW. I already said that! I will repeat what I last said about the games since you interupted me. I want to play game. Blue Pikmin: Is the game Chess? Dr. Pickgeorge: Or is it Drafts? Blue Pikmin: We both love those games. Jigsaw: It's neither of those games. Blue Pikmin: Oh good, because we really hate both of them. Jigsaw: But you said...whatever. It's none of those games, because my type of games are different. Dr Pickgeorge: So it's like Minesweeper? Jigsaw: NO! For some reason you guys are starting to annoy me. The game we are playing is called Blue Pikmin: Oh wait don't tell me, IT'S PIKMIN. Jigsaw: No. Blue Pikmin: Mario. Jigsaw: NO Blue Pikmin: Pokemon Jigsaw: Ok stop you are annoying the heck out of me now. Anyway, the game we are playing is not a Video game, and it's also not a board game. We are going to be playing a Death Game that could lead to one of you guys dieing. Dr. Pickgeorge: Ermm... that sounds gory. Jigsaw: It's ment to be gory. Anyway, Blue Pikmin, if you look to your left you will see a knife. Now you do realise you are tied by your hand, right? Blue Pikmin: Yes...? Jigsaw: Well what you need to do to survive...is cut off your own arm. Blue Pikmin: WHAT? Jigsaw: Unless you prefer sufficating in this room FOREVER! Muhahaha! Well one of you IS not going to live, so that will happen anyway. Blue Pikmin: Can you survive without arms? Jigsaw: Of course you can! You have seen Pikmin without arms, right? Blue Pikmin: Yes I have. Jigsaw: Like I said before, one of you is going to die. Blue Pikmin: Ok. I'm getting out of here! *Takes knife, cuts his hand to get free* OW! I think I need to go to a Hospital. Jigsaw: Go and do that. But first you need to find a way out of this place. Bue Pikmin: Ok, but I don't like you Jigsaw. *Walks away to find a Hospital* Dr. Pickgeorge: Ok, I had better go as well. Jigsaw: NO! you are not going, you are still tied up, see? Dr. Pickgeorge: I don't care! I AM GOING, you are a sick person Jigsaw, and I don't like what you're doing. Jigsaw: Whatever. You didn't even cut your hand and escape before the Blue Pikmin did, and as I said before, only one person can survive. Dr: Pickgeorge: So that means I'm going to die? How? Jigsaw: I am going to kill you by leaving you in this room forever. You will sufficate in this room, and did I mension that is smells of urine? Dr. Pickgeorge: Wait, you're right. It does. *throws up* Jigsaw: Whatever. Dr Pickgeorge, your time is up. Now I'm off. Dr: Pickgeorge: Please! Let me go! Jigsaw: Nope, I'm going now. I'm sick from the disease eating away at me inside... Dr. Pickgeorge: Sounds like our friend Jigsaw. Jigsaw: I'm sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings... *Gets up, and heads towoards the door* Dr: Pickgeorge: No wait! Jigsaw: What is it? Dr. Pickgeorge: Tell me what I have done. Jigsaw: You have run out of time. Dr Pickgeorge: I don't get it. *Jigsaw almost leaves the room* Dr Pickgeoge: Wait, where are you going? Jigsaw: Game over.